Scout
Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, the Scout is a fast-running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky "in-your-face" attitude. He is the fastest and most mobile mercenary on the battlefield unassisted. His Double Jump leaves slower opponents such as the Heavy struggling to keep up and helps him navigate the terrain while dodging incoming projectiles. Carrying a Scattergun, a Pistol, and a Bat, the Scout is an ideal class for aggressive fighting and flanking. The Scout is a great class for quick "hit-and-run" tactics that can either sap away enemies' health or kill them outright due to his ability to get in, do damage, and dash away before even being noticed. However, the Scout is tied with the Engineer, Sniper and Spy for having the lowest health of any class, leaving him vulnerable when he is on the front line; a fair trade-off for his ability to run in and out of a contested hot-spot very quickly, letting him lead the team to victory without the other team even noticing in time. The Scout is an excellent choice for completing objectives quickly. He can capture control points and push carts at twice the rate of any other class. Only the Scout has this ability naturally; the Demoman and Soldier only have the same ability while holding or using the Pain Train. His speed also makes him perfect for capturing intelligence briefcases. The Scout is voiced by Nathan Vetterlein. Contents hide * 1 Bio * 2 Health * 3 Speed * 4 Basic strategy * 5 Weapons ** 5.1 Primary ** 5.2 Secondary ** 5.3 Melee ** 5.4 Taunt Attack * 6 Item sets * 7 Cosmetic items * 8 Official class avatars * 9 Achievements * 10 Update history * 11 Trivia * 12 Gallery * 13 Related merchandise * 14 See also * 15 References * 16 External links Bio |} Health Main articles: Health, Overheal Speed Main article: Speed | | | |- |Baby Face's Blaster at 0% boost | | | | |- |Baby Face's Blaster at 100% boost | | | | |} Basic strategy Main articles: Scout tips, Scout strategy * Jump again in mid-air to change direction, and avoid enemy fire. * You capture control points and push carts twice as fast as any other class. * You're most effective when you stay moving and use your speed to your advantage. * Your Scattergun is deadly at point blank range. * Your Pistol is great for picking off enemies at a distance. * Press E to call for a Medic if you get hurt. Nearby Medics will be notified of your need. Weapons Main article: Weapons Note: Weapon damage is approximate and listed at base value. See individual weapon pages for additional figures. Primary Secondary Melee Taunt Kill Item sets Cosmetic items Main article: Cosmetic items |} |} Official class avatars Achievements Update history January 14, 2008 Patch ** Fixed players turning into Scout model after lagouts (and a variety of related issues, such as disappearing doors). February 24, 2009 Patch (Scout Update) ** Added 35 Scout achievements. ** Scouts now earn a bonus point for killing Medics who are actively healing a target. ** Undocumented Added Scout voice lines. ** Undocumented Added Home Run taunt. March 6, 2009 Patch ** You can now duck twice in the air. Scout double jumps reset the in-air jump counts. March 13, 2009 Patch ** Fixed Scout taunt kill achievement firing for people who didn't actually qualify. April 20, 2009 Patch ** Scouts now drop the Intelligence if they're carrying it when they start phasing. August 13, 2009 Patch (Classless Update) ** Undocumented Added hat bodygroups to the Scout, Soldier, Engineer and Sniper models. ** Undocumented Added new swinging animations to the Sandman when a Scout swings the bat with the ball still in his hand. December 17, 2009 Patch (WAR! Update) ** Added headshot death animation. December 22, 2009 Patch ** Updated the Baseball and Jarate HUD indicators to stay on screen when full. January 13, 2010 Patch ** Fixed the Scout's legs twisting out of shape during a double jump. ** Added backstab death animation. September 30, 2010 Patch (Mann-Conomy Update) ** Undocumented Added unused "High-five" animation. February 3, 2011 Patch ** Undocumented Added a new leg bodygroup to the Scout model. May 12, 2011 Patch ** Undocumented Added a dogtag bodygroup to the Scout model. October 13, 2011 Patch (Manniversary Update & Sale) ** Removed the response when killing an enemy Scout or Pyro and moved the lines to the dominating Pyro/Scout response. ** Added a rare response to double jumping after getting a recent kill. October 26, 2012 Patch (Spectral Halloween Special). ** Undocumented Added voice lines to Scout. November 2, 2012 Patch ** Undocumented Updated player models. Trivia ** After players noted a resemblance between the Scout and TV pitchman Vince Offer, many requested that Valve add a reference to this in-game. With the release of the Scout Update, lines such as "If you order now, I'll throw in a second beatin', absolutely free!" and "No otha' class' gonna do dat!" were added to the game. ** The Submachine Gun for the Sniper was originally intended as the primary weapon for the Scout. As the 2006 trailer reveals, the switch was made fairly late in development. *** The Nailgun, a scrapped weapon carried over from Team Fortress Classic, was also intended for the Scout. It was also removed late in development, as its bucket icon is still in the game files. ** In Poker Night at the Inventory, an image of the Scout wearing the Ye Olde Baker Boy hat makes a cameo as the Jack of Spades & Clubs in the "Team Fortress 2" deck. ** The Scout makes an appearance in Worms: Reloaded as part of one of the forts; the rest of the fort is composed of Granary. The Scout's headset and cap are also available as a selectable hat for the player's worms. ** The first BLU team Scout resembled Billy the Kid. ** The Assassin class of Monday Night Combat has a promo item with the Scout's headset and the Spy's disguise mask named "Bonk! Slash!". ** Since June 8th, 2011, when a Scout is gibbed there is a 1/100 chance of a dove flying out of his torso. This is a reference to the final scene in Meet the Medic, where Archimedes is revealed to be stuck in Scout's chest. ** The "Crazy Church Guy" from Left 4 Dead is also voiced by Nathan Vetterlein. This is referenced by one of the Scout's lines, which is borrowed from the Crazy Church Guy. ** The Scout is one of the playable characters of the game SpeedRunners ** The Soldier has referred to the Scout as "Judas". According to Christian mythology, Judas is one of Jesus' twelve disciples and is the one responsible for his crucifixion. Judas is simply a term called out for spotting a traitor, and it is not confirmed to be Scout's real name. ** The clothing of the Scout is a wearable cosmetic in the game Streamline. ** The Scout seems to idolize Tom Jones, to the extent of buying hoards of memorabilia even before his passing, as seen in the comics. *** He also has a tattoo of Tom Jones with the title "Sex Bom", however, this could be a result of him nearing death and hallucinating. ** Issue #6 of the Team Fortress 2 comic, The Naked and the Dead, reveals some information of the Scout's identity. *** He is at least 26 years old during the events of the comics. *** His first name is Jeremy, as revealed by the Spy. *** He has a basic elementary knowledge of reading. As seen here, Scout is reading a "Young Readers Edition" of a collection of television scripts. Also, this is shown when a crate marked with 'SUBMACHINE GUNS' took him some time to read. He eventually (and incorrectly) concludes that he was sent a "bunch of Submackeens" (as seen here). *** If his personification of "God" is to be believed, the Scout's death will occur on December 4th, 1987. ** The Scout's pose in the official group picture, which is shown at the end of each Meet the Team video, is very similar to his Home Run taunt. Currently, the Scout is the only class to have a taunt resembling his pose in the group photo. ** The Scout voice actor (Nathan Vetterlein, commonly known as "ChiliOfDestiny") is one of the voice actors that is still active on Team Fortress 2. Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes Category:Classes Category:Contents Category:Characters